Joyeux Noël
by Yumi Take
Summary: 25 décembre, jour de Noël. Pour Allen, c'est aussi le jour de son anniversaire mais tout le monde l'a oublié. Vraiment tout le monde?


**Joyeux Noël !**

Pour fêter Nowël (un peu en avance, je sais u.u) voici une pitite one shot Yullen. Tout le monde a oublié l'anniversaire d'Allen… vraiment tout le monde ?

* * *

- Franchement, Komui aurait pu faire un effort ! C'est Noël quand même !

- Lavi… c'est pas de sa faute tu sais !

- Oui mais quand même ! T'envoyer en mission avec Kanda le jour de Noël ! C'est pas humain !

- Lavi, y'a pas que Noël dans la vie…

- Oui mais… !

- Lavi, la ferme !

- …

Lavi n'ajouta rien. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Allen s'était énervé, mais quelque chose lui disait de lui obéir et de la fermer.

Il regarda le jeune maudit finir de manger en silence, tout en cherchant ce qu'il avait pu dire pour l'énerver à ce point.

Allen se leva brusquement après avoir fini ses assiettes et alla dans sa chambre pour enfiler son uniforme. On était le 25 Décembre, jour de Noël mais pas seulement. Aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire. Aujourd'hui il avait 16 ans, mais personne ne s'en souvenait. Et pour couronner le tout, il devait partir en mission avec cet abruti de Kanda.

- Pas de doute, je suis vraiment maudit… soupira-t-il avec de sortir.

La mission consistait à débarrasser la région de Bristol des (trop) nombreux Akumas qui l'envahissaient. Enormément de niveaux 2 et un niveau 3 qui dirigeait les attaques incessantes.

Une fois arrivés, des Akumas tombèrent directement sur nos deux Exorcistes. Pas de chance pour eux, non seulement Allen était très énervé d'avoir reçu cette mission le jour de son anniversaire, mais en plus Kanda ne semblait pas de bonne humeur non plus. Les serviteurs du Comte ne tinrent pas longtemps, dix minutes, tout au plus (pauvres bêtes ! Si on a plus le droit de massacrer des gens en paix maintenant ! XD)

- Eh, moyashi !

- C'est Allen Ba-Kanda ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est moi ou t'es de mauvaise humeur ?

Là, Allen eut une furieuse envie d'étriper son coéquipier. Après tout, si on ne retrouvait pas le corps, qui pourrait prouver que ce n'était pas un Akuma qui avait fait le coup ?

- Nan, nan… Je vais super bien tu vois pas ?

- Non, je vois pas.

- Le mot "sarcasme" tu connais ? (Bien sûr qu'il connait, il l'utilise au moins cinq fois par jour !)

Kanda se dit que peut être, il devrait se la fermer et réfléchir un peu (mais est ce qu'il en est capable ? XD)

- … Tu me rappelle quel jour on est ?

- Le 25 décembre, le jour de Noël…

Et Yû eut une illumination ! Quel crétin ! (totalement d'accord. u.u) Comment avait-il pu oublier ce jour !

- Pas seulement. N'est ce pas, Allen.

- Tu… t'es malade ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Tu viens de m'appeler par mon prénom…

- Tu préfère moyashi ? C'est comme tu veux hein !

- Nan c'est bon… Et qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par "pas seulement" ?

- Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas seulement le jour de Noël.

« Non ! Il s'en souvient !? Lui, le type qui trouve toujours des excuses pour me haïr se souvient de mon anniversaire !? Je rêve… et j'ai pas envie de me réveiller ! » c'est ce que pensait Allen et c'est ce qui l'empêcha de se rendre compte que le kendoka qui lui faisait face se trouvait à présent très près de lui… un peu trop près pour que ça soit accidentel. (Ben quoi ? Ca arrive à tout le monde d'avancer parce qu'il s'ennuie, non ?)

- Allen…

- Quoi ?

- Joyeux anniversaire.

- Ah…

Avant que le moyashi en question ne puisse répondre, les lèvres de Kanda se posèrent sur les siennes.

Allen se laissa aller à ce baiser et entoura le cou du japonais de ses bras. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait ! Il devait être au paradis. C'est ça, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication ! Il était mort et ça n'était qu'une illusion ! Mais il ne retournerait dans le monde réel pour rien au monde…

Cependant, il eut bien vite besoin de respirer. Est-ce qu'on respire quand on est mort ? Non. Alors c'était réel !? Donc il pouvait le dire, non ?

- Kanda… je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, moyashi.

- C'est Allen !

Et leurs lèvres s'unirent encore une fois. Et cette fois, elles n'avaient pas l'intention de se lâcher !

°O°O°O°O°O°

Le jour suivant, Allen reçut des excuses de toute la Congrégation pour avoir oublié son anniversaire.

- C'est pas grave ! répondit-il.

Ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est qu'il avait eu le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie. Et que ce bonheur allait continuer…

* * *

(Yumi : Alors ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !!!

Dark Yumi (la psychopathe qui me sert de conscience) : Et frappez la parce qu'elle a encore guimauvisé tout ça !

White Yumi : Ca, j'ai pas vraiment besoin… -_-")


End file.
